Chained Wings
by NRvirus
Summary: wings grew at her back, her chocolate orbs become black and then different rays of light from her struck every AAO member. they all fell unconscious. Natsume hug her tight and said. Mikan stop it. it's okay. i will always be here to protect you...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first fanfic, I hope you like it though it sucks. Please bear with my writings. okay the first two chapters are kind of boring because of formality sake of introducing it. sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter one:

In the heavens…

Everything were in a mess, the AAO were attacking. AAO is a group of people who are against alice people and who are against the school Gakuen Alice. They were here to get Yuka Azumi, the princess of heaven and her husband Suichi Sakura, the prince of heaven (both alices) with their daughter who bears with her the strongest alice of all which they needed to invade the whole unverse. Their main purpose was to kill Yuka and Suichi and get the baby with them.

Every angel in the heavens started to fight with the known organization but mostly failed because of the strong barrier that they have but the barrier didn't last long, Suichi activated his nullifying alice. He attacked every AAO member that stands in his way but he missed a member that stabbed him through the heart.

"SUICHI!" Yuka shouted with all her might seeing blood streamed from her beloved, tears started to roll over her smooth cheeks from her chocolate orbs that was already lifeless and empty. She was filled with anguish that enabled her to loose control of her own powers (stealing alice) and stole every alice in there and activated it one by one killing everyone in a blink of an eye. The king tried to stopped her daughter but it was too late the whole heavens were dilapidated and everyone was killed. Yuki, the angel that Yuka sent away to save the life of MIkan heard and saw every single thing that happened, he was about to go back to help but remembered the last words of their princess.

Flashbabck…

"Yuki save my daughter, go to the world and live there." Yuka said handing him the baby and a gold diary with a necklace on it.

"Why not come, Princess Yu-

"NO, I can't leave my father and my husband. Everyone sacrificed their own lives for the sake of heaven and I will do the same thing to be able to stop the AAO I need to do that."

"Princess Yuka that'll kill you! You know very well that your father had banned you for doing that."

"That's our only chance to stop these." She whispered while her auburn locks covered her eyes. She's almost crying when she took hold of Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki Promised me whatever happens you will not stop and go back here, fly as fast as you can to go in the world…and last thing don't make her enter that school I don't want her to face the path that I've gone with." He flew away while Yuka started to fight as well.

End of flashback…

Yuki gritted his teeth while his blonde locks covered his azure blue eyes. He flew as fast as he could but the impact of the power is too much that even his barrier was not enough that took great damage for him while protecting the child. They fell from the heavens to the earth.

In the world…

An old man dressed in a gray kimono was passing by a dark narrow street when suddenly, a very bright light from the heavens struck in front of him. He landed straight on his butt, because of the impact. He was covering his eyes with his left hand while his eyes were slightly open to look at the place where the light landed. The light disappeared as fast as it landed on the ground. He then immediately got up from where he was seated and run to the place to see what happened.

He saw a blonde man in front of him, his hair locks were slightly curled on its ends, and he has captivating azure blue eyes and pale white skin. He is wearing a plain white kimono filled with blood stains covering half of his dress (a/n: sorry to call it a dress, I know his a guy) but what dumbstruck the old man was he has wings almost ruined and pieces of his feathers were already scattered on the cold ground. He held a baby girl peacefully sleeping on his right arm. The "angel" handed the baby to the man with a diary covered by majestic and fine color of gold with a matching necklace with a key for the diary's lock. Without any hesitation the old man got the baby, he stared at the baby for some time and looked again to the "angel" but then to his dismay, he is already gone leaving only scattered feathers on the ground and some blood stains with it. The man disappeared with the thin gust of air. The old man looked at the baby girl with pity, so he decided to take her home with him and let her grow as her own granddaughter.

When they return home, he placed the baby in his room's bed and walked in his cabinet and looked for a thicker towel to comfort the baby. While putting off the baby's garments he saw a letter inserted between the baby's dresses. He opened the letter and started reading it.

Please take care of this child, name her Mikan Sakura. I beg you to please protect her and treat her as your own. The diary and the necklace that was given with her is everything about her and why she was left in your world. Thank you so much and may the gods and goddesses in heaven bless you.

Lovingly,

Yuka Azumi.

At that very night the man opened the diary and read every single detail about the baby and her family background. At first, he hesitated to bring up the child but then was touched by his own conscience and took good care of the child.

After fourteen years…

To be continued…

I hope you like the introduction of my story even if it is kinda confusing

Please leave a review or comment and some suggestions too…


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the people who reviewed, added me in their fave author's list, added my story in their fave stories and of course to those people who passed by and read even glanced at my prologue

thanks for the people who reviewed, added me in their fave author's list, added my story in their fave stories and of course to those people who passed by and read even glanced at my prologue

**Thanks a lot to:**

**K-queen: tnx for the review even though my first chapter sucks and tnx for adding my story in your alerts. Hahahaha :D**

**Squir-san: tnx for adding my story in your alerts. :D **

**iimAdOrKable: tnx for the suggestions, I'm thinking of using the second idea about the wings. Tnx hahahaha :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

chapter two

After fourteen years…

It's already ten in the evening almost all people in the village are already sleeping. The night is complete with the dark skies and the deafening silence in the empty streets but soon enough it started to rain. The peaceful dark skies were filled with thunder and lightening, the empty streets were filled with droplets of water and the boisterous gush of water from the heavens.

Most of the windows are found unlighted, but in one of the houses in a small opening of a street a window reveals a light and a shadow of a person sitting on a racking chair. Inside the house's room was an old man in the racking chair. Unconsciously, racking his chair not caring about the light creeks that its hinges are causing, because of rust and oldness of the chair. The room has a simple but acquiescent look in it. There's a small fire place that warms the whole room, the walls are covered with white paint, a bed in the corner with the window in its side, a small side table separating the bed from the window and the old racking chair.

The man is sleeping, he is bald and has grayish beard indicating his oldness, wrinkles that lies in his face in an draw out manner making him look peaceful and doesn't even have any problems. He wears a grey cultural kimono dress; and his hands were rested in the fine gold book on his lap. His bed was untouched and it's like his already sitting and waiting in the chair for hours. After a little period of silence the window from the bed side gently opened while the translucent curtains sway madly, because of the cold breeze of air and droplets of rain coming inside the room. The man sitting in the chair didn't even bulge in as if knowing what is happening behind his closed eyes. It was silent for a moment until in a tick of the clock a shadow whoosh over the window going inside the room.

"It's been fourteen years since we last met each other and three months since you gave the note…Yuki." The old man said while opening his eyes gently. The man was body built his wearing a plain white polo with three buttons of it from the top are open, the ends of his long sleeves were rolled until his elbows and his wearing a plain black pants and black shoes with it. He has a fair complexion, his blonde hair ends until his neck and the ends of his locks are slightly curled and he has azure blue eyes that complete his angelic features plus the yellowish wings at his back enveloped in his body while feathers were scattered across the room's floor.

Three months ago…

…_ding dong!..._

"_Just a minute!" an old husky and trembling voice answered from one of the rooms in the house. He walked straight at the door and opened it._

"_Good morning, who's the-_

_He stopped checking left and right but no one was around except for a tiny note on the floor, clipped by a yellowish feather. The old man reached for the paper slowly and then read it._

"_I'll come to see the princess…_

_Yuki…_

End of flashback

"I don't know how to thank you for taking care of our princess but-. He was cut by the old man.

"It's nothing, I treated Mikan as my own for fourteen years." The old man stood up from his chair and faced Yuki with the look of contentment in his face. "So, back then what happened to you…the last fourteen years." They both had eye to eye contact with each other; azure eyes met grey ones. (a/n: I'm sorry I don't know the color of the eyes of grannie so I just made it gray.)

Flashback…

_Yuki's POV_

_After I gave the baby princess to the old man I flew back to the heavens to help everyone but what I saw shocked me and made me fell into my knees. No one's alive; everyone was lying lifeless on the cold grounds of heaven and is surrounded by the fogs of clouds. Everything is dilapidated, the temple is wrecked, the villages are in fire, and the trees, grasses, and animals are gone. Its beauty was stolen by the mad fire rushing in every thing that it passes through. The king, the prince and my co-angels are all on the floor but someone is missing. I tried to find for Princess Yuka but saw no traces to see her. The only thing that she left was her sword that his father-the king gave him on her eighteenth birthday. That is her favorite sword, the handle was pure gold and its blade is shining like a crystal. The gold handle has engraves of sakura petals, her favorite ones and in the tip of the sword's blade was her name etched in it. After seeing this, I already know what happened to the princess. I buried every dead body on the floor and promised to the graves of our beloved king and prince to look for the princess and protect the baby princess until my last breath. I went back in the world and live a life of a normal being. I hid my face under my human body and got back to my old school._

End of flashback…

"It's time, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"But her mom doesn't want her to go to that place, why are you doing this?"

"It's safe inside the gakuen, we can't bear to loose her. And it's the only place that has connections with her mother. As long as, the grade school principal does not know her identity then we will not have any problems at all"

"What if he discovers it?"

"I will make sure that it will never come out."

"If that's the case then I think I don't have a choice but agree with you."

"Don't worry Sir I will protect her with my life."

"Tomorrow, she will be fetch by gakuen guards"

After their conversation Yuki disappeared from the gust of wind. The old man stared at the place where he used to stand awhile ago and gave a deep sigh with the feeling of hesitance painted all over his face.

And

-

-

-

-

-

The

-

-

-

-

-

Night

-

-

-

-

-

Goes

-

-

-

-

-

By

-

-

-

-

-

So

-

-

-

-

-

Slowly…

The sun then pops up slowly from its deep slumber. The rays of light soon covered the darkness in the sky. The sky turned into yellowish orange, the cold breeze of morning air touches the greeneries around. The traces of the storm last night became a very nice view. The sun's rays reflected colors in the plants, and a rainbow started to form in the sky.

In the Old man's house… (a/n: sorry don't know his name so I will just call him grannie or old man, okay?)

The window of the only room in the second story was widely opened. Its plain translucent curtains were playfully swaying outside the window. The room from the inside was painted with pink wallpapers. The room was a complete set; there's a side table with a pink lamp and a pink hello kitty alarm clock, a bed, a bathroom, a wardrobe and a small study table with a small shelf of book in it and a pen holder and a notebook rested in it. The bed was occupied by a fourteen year old girl, she's sleeping peacefully while the sun's rays shines on her angelic features. She has an auburn hair and fair complexion.

Tick…tick…tick…tick

The girl gently opened her chocolate eyes after hearing the sound of her alarm clock stating six in the morning. She lazily gets up from her bed, stretched her arms, ruffled her long auburn hair, gets some clothes from her cabinet and took a shower. After taking a shower, she brushed her hair a hundred times and put it in two pigtails. She examine herself in front of the mirror, she's wearing a pink off-shoulder dress. It's ruffled at the end of it which is ending in her knees. When she's already satisfied with her looks, she smiled at herself and happily went downstairs.

"Grandpa!" she looked left and right but there's no response. She immediately went outside the house seeing his grandpa talking to a man that he only saw that time.

Mikan's POV…

My grandpa called me after seeing me at the door, his smiling at me while wrinkles started to form in his face. His smile is different; I can sense that there is something that is going to happen. And who is this man? That's the thing that keeps on bothering my brain. I slowly walked towards them while my grandpa's hand is waving vigorously signaling me to go faster but it's just that my feet doesn't want to go fast and that thing is very unexpected of me. I'm known for being cheery, happy go lucky and always aggressive in things but now it feels like the atmosphere is very different. After awhile I come next to my grandpa eyeing the man in front of us, who has a radiant smile. At first, you'll really think he is a she but when you look at him from head to toe and from the clothes he wear. It's positive he is a guy but I swear if he's going to wear some skirt or girly dress with him, I'll really think he is a she.

"Mikan this is Narumi-sensei, your new teacher in Gakuen Alice. You will go with him in there."

I was brought out from my imaginations by that line. At first thought, I was happy because I'll finally see my childhood friend-Hotaru but in the second thought of the line _you'll go with him, _I was shocked, my eyes turned to look at my grandpa who is looking at me with a smile.

End of POV…

"Grandpa, what are you saying, you mean you're not going with me and I'm staying in there." My voice almost trembling with sadness imprinted on it while my grandpa just gave me a simple nod.

"No I won't!" I almost shout at that point.

"MIkan listen to me, you need to go there, okay?" he said.

"Why?" I said hiding my eyes unto my bangs.

"You are an alice, an exceptional kind of person who held unto them powers within. You have an alice, the alice of nullification. In that school, you'll also meet other people who are like you. They will teach you how to use your abilities for good purposes." I heard the voice of my grandpa lowered in the words _for good purposes. _He held me into a hug and then handed me over to the man. There are bags already packed up beside him. I can't do something but to follow my grandpa. I gave him a last gaze and a smile saying I will come back before getting inside the car.

When the car already leaved…

"Mikan I'm not sure if we're going to meet again, only fate can tell. I'm sorry ……….MIkan." grandpa's face was then filled with tears after seeing his adopted granddaughter going away while thinking that he put her in a very tough situation.

To be continued…

Okay that was a long one. Wheew at last I'm finished with the second one. Hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to drop some reviews, comments or suggestions. :DNRvirus


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here I am again for another chapter, yehey

Okay here I am again for another chapter, yehey! I'm making use of my time before exams week, well good luck for me hope I pass it.

Okay again for the third time I do not own gakuen alice but I wish I did cause its incredible.

Hotaru: In your dreams baka

Me: You are so freaking mean (sparks begun to start in between our eyes, Hotaru is preparing her baka gun while I'm preparing myself for some martial arts stunt).

Yuu: Well stop that okay, just read and please review!

chapter three

Inside the car…

Mikan's POV…

The tension was really great between me and the girl like teacher. In my mind I was having second thoughts of going in that academy but then I can't because of grandpa. I clutched my skirt while my eyes were deeply pressed with one another. My thoughts broke because of someone's voice.

"No need to worry, Mikan-chan oh by the way I'm Narumi-sensei. Your adviser for section 8B." he smiled at me and I gave a little smile at him. At first, I was really afraid of him but because of what he said I feel like I will be safe with him.

After 2 hours and thirty minutes of a sleepy travel, we already arrived in the so called gakuen alice. We then started to go out of the car while the driver started to get my luggage inside the trunk.

The academy has an enormous size, its gates are painted with black and gold colors while the whole building was soooooooo freaking incredible.

End of POV…

Both of us started to go inside the BUILDING. It was different with other schools, it's so quiet and there is no students passing by the halls of the school. After a long walk in the oh so silent hallway we got into an anteroom and headed towards the main room. The room has majestic furnishings that made my mouth half opened. The walls are painted with a plain white wallpaper while in every corners of the ceilings are golden sculptures of flowers. There is a big fireplace suitable for warming the whole room, a set of red cushioned sofas, and a small brown rectangular table separating the four sofas that are opposites from each other.

Kriiing…….

"Hello, okay I'm coming." Narumi said.

"Mikan, I will leave you first, okay? If you want you can go around the place, first coz' actually this day is just your introduction of the school, okay?" he said, I nodded in respond.

"Let's see each other here at 5 in the afternoon." He bid goodbye to me while I gave him a smile and a vigorous shake of my hand. After he closed the door and vanished in front of me, I immediately looked at the grand father's clock on the side stating 10 in the morning. I run outside with joy and looked left and right, deciding where to start my campus tour of myself.

"Oh I forgot the map that Narumi-sensei gave me." I opened my black jack skelington sling bag.

She immediately got the map of the whole academy and started my tour in the right corner of the hall. She started to walk and arrived in a shallow and dark forest; she looked in the map and searched for the place where she's in, she then spotted a forest in the map.

"Northern forest, huh?" she muttered to herself and looked again to the dark opening of the forest.

She immediately felt goose bumps all over her body while shivering so much because of fear. She slowly enters the forest, looking around meticulously doing single steps trying hard not to make any sound.

"_Huhuhuhu, Kami-sama please help me…I think…I think I'm lost." _She said almost crying desperately searching her way out of the scary place. After having a long scary walk, she arrived into an opening where she saw a small hut.

"Hello is someone in there!"

(no answer)

"Hello!"

(no answer)

She enter a small room and saw a small brown bear with a big cut in his own body. Mikan was very shocked that she doesn't know what to do. She immediately run outside the room and looked for some sewing kit and found a little red kit in the side table. She got it and went inside the room again and almost fell in her knees seeing the bear standing in front of her. She almost screeched of horror but then it turned into a suspicious look while extending her neck towards the bear's face. Bear then gave her smack on her head.

"Ouch! Chill I'm not an enemy but I'm sure you came from someone who has an alice am I right?" Mikan waited for an answer but got another smack from bear instead.

"Owww! So you can't talk, right?" she asked the bear while caressing her beaten head.

…awkward silence…

Mikan motioned the bear to come over her but the bear is hesitant.

"Don't worry I'll just sew your body." Mikan gave the bear a warm smile. And then after some moment of thinking the bear motioned itself to the lap of Mikan. She smiled while sewing the bear's body, she's humming a song while doing it that made the bear comfortable by her side and that made Mikan very happy though he smacked her for two times.

"Hey, do you know how to get out of here and go back to the academy?" she put him on her side and then she had a disappointed face.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you can't speak. Oh well I need to go now, see you around Bear!" Mikan said while waving her hand then disappearing in front of the house.

On the other hand, Mr. Bear continued sweeping in his yard but then after a millisecond something exploded at the deepest part of the forest that caught his attention. Seeing this he immediately run as fast as he could going to the place of the explosion.

While in Mikan's place, she's still walking and searching very hard for the exit of this wild forest until something exploded a mile in front of her. The impact was too much that made her fall down and unconscious. On the other corner was a boy with a cat mask, he has black, messy hair and a masculine built for his age. His right arm was severely wounded but he was still ready with a fireball in his left hand to attack an AAO member but then after a nanosecond the AAO members were gone.

"We're not yet done with you Gakuen alice." The man said before going away.

"Shit, teleportation, huh? Tsk." he said nonchalantly.

The masked boy was about to jumped on the tree behind him when he saw an unconscious girl who was bleeding severely. His reflexes let him ran so fast going to the girl.

His POV…

I ran so fast towards to the girl, gently held on her face to see if she's okay or not but in my dismay she's bleeding like hell. I carried her bridal style and jumped tree to tree towards the hospital.

"_Damn it, why am I doing this? In fact it's her fault for staying in here all students know what is happen-_

_Wait a minute she's not even a student here?! _

I stared at her for awhile and recognized that she's not from here. I clicked my tongue and stopped in the main door of the emergency room while the nurses got a bed for her.

It's almost half an hour since we got here, the emergency room's light was in red after five minutes it's already off. I immediately stood up and saw the doctor coming out. He put off his mask and smiled at me and said that the girl is okay. She was then put into a different room where she can rest.

I opened the door of the room and sat down beside her. _She's good looking, huh. _I shook my head vigorously after realizing the thing that I thought of. I massaged my temple then I heard a voice. I turned to look only to find out that she's already awake.

End of POV

Excuse me mister, who are you? Chocolate orbs meet Crimson.

thanks for all who reviewed, added my story to their fave and to all who have passed by.

And sorry for the late update 


	4. Chapter 4

Tnx guys for the continues support and sorry for the long wait coz our PC was infected by two viruses so we need to reformat everything and sadly all my files are deleted so I had a hard time of continuing so gomene to all

Tnx guys for the continues support and sorry for the long wait coz our PC was infected by two viruses so we need to reformat everything and sadly all my files are deleted so I had a hard time of continuing so gomene to all! I know that the past few chapters are all formal so I'm trying to make it a little bit not too boring because that's where I'm good at. I think.

Hotaru: you should have told me that your PC was broken. I'm glad to help ( money signs in her eyes).

NRvirus: Tnx for that(sweatdropped) but I already reformat our PC, I 'm so great! Yehey!

Oh yeah and hope you like this next chapter sorry my ideas are so sabog right now so bear with it.

Tnx to the following for reviewing

Catheriney2004: tnx for the review

Chichiru chu: sorry I'm a disappointment for the late update :C

Iimadorkable: tnx for the support

Previously:

I opened the door of the room and sat down beside her. _She's good looking, huh. _I shook my head vigorously after realizing the thing that I thought of. I massaged my temple then I heard a voice. I turned to look only to find out that she's already awake.

End of POV

Excuse me mister, who are you? Chocolate orbs meet Crimson.

-End-

Chapter four

Complete silence for both of them. The cold breeze of air swayed along the chocolate hair of Mikan. Natsume gave Mikan one of his bored look and rested his well-built back to the chair.

"I should be the one asking you that question." His low and masculine voice send me chills down to my spine.

"I'm a new student here. I just arrived this morning." I gulped while saying those simple words. His tantalizing crimson orbs are staring back unto me without any hint of emotions in it.

He didn't dare to say anything instead he sighed and walk outside. Before I can say anything he already closed the door gently.

"How rude. He should have said something like (clears her throat) Are you alright or is there something that hurts. Duh! He is like the reason why I'm here and the only thing that he'll give me is a plain s-t-a-r-e? Lord why is this happening to me? For Christ sake!

Bang! The door swung widely revealing a worried Narumi sensei.

(gasping for air) Mikan are you alright? I knew it! I shouldn't have left you. Narumi said in a low tone, hiding his face through his bangs.

"sensei it's alright. I'm in a good state right now. No need to worry that much. I said with a smile in my face. His shaking vigorously, he lift his head revealing river of tears in his face. He pulled me into a hug and apologized almost a thousand times.

"God why is he overreacting. My ears are already bleeding. Lord please let him stop." I thought.

"Sensei I can't breathe. I told you it's alright." He let go of me and wiped his tears. I hand him a hanky. He sneezed like hell in my hanky and it's gross actually but then I appreciate the way he cares about me. I gave him a smile and he hand me again my hanky.

"No it's your already. It's a gift from me." I gave him one of my beautiful and warm smiles and he smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the room of 8B, it was a disaster. The students are so noisy everyone was doing their own tasks-chitchatting is what you call it. Except for three people; a girl inventing something in her desk, a boy resting his feet on his desk while a manga book covers his face and a boy beside him simply caressing the bunny on his lap.

After a nanosecond a certain someone with a spiky and messy brown hair banged the door that caught the attention of everyone except for the boy with the manga on his face and the girl inventing something.

"Guys, did you hear we have a new student. And a female one." The boys got excited about what she looks like while the girls mattered some curses of about being another rival.

After the sentence of the boy in the door the girl inventing, stopped and called the boy on the door.

" Koko, did you see her. What does she look like." She said in a monotone not in a question. She's a raven-haired girl with dark purple orbs and has a pale porcelain skin. Everyone fell silent by the sudden question of the well-known Ice Queen and Blackmail Queen.

To be continued…


End file.
